


Not All Heroes are Good People

by RiethTheLost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Despite character tags it's not SombraxReaper, F/M, Gangs are hard to leave, Hurt/Comfort, Unexpected Hero, apparently I hate writing happy things, gets a bit happier now that I've extended it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiethTheLost/pseuds/RiethTheLost
Summary: Sombra is trying to leave Los Muertos. Unfortunately, leaving a gang isn't easy.





	1. Chapter 1

Sombra was surrounded by four members of Los Muertos. She raised her hands defensively. "I'm just saying I don't think my skills are useful to the gang at the moment, so I want to find work where I'll be useful."

The leader of the four that had cornered her shook his head. "No one _leaves_ Los Muertos. You joined up, Sombra, you stick with us until the gang dissolves or you get caught by the cops."

Another one of the goons grinned. "Yeah, you're with us till the end, puta."

Sombra sneered at the pejorative. The one female member in the group who'd cornered her seemed annoyed by it too. Sombra wondered if she might be able to appeal to the woman to let her go.

The fourth member, the youngest, shrugged. "Maybe we leave her out for the cops to find, if she wants to leave so bad."

The leader stepped forwards, and something about his grin _really_ set Sombra on edge. "Yeah, but maybe we have some fun first?" He reached out and grabbed her by the jaw. She shoved his hand away, stepping backwards, then her back hit the wall and she realized she really was cornered. She looked across the four faces, and saw even the woman seemed to agree with the leader. "Grab her arms. Hold her still." Sombra's eyes widened, and as two of the gang members approached her she lashed out, swinging her augmented hand around, clawing a deep gash in one of their faces.

The man she'd struck staggered backwards, holding his face. "Oh you _bitch!_ " He shouted, standing back up, drawing his fist back, he pointed with his other hand. "Hold her. Now."

The youngest and the leader nodded, grinning. They both held her arms before she could lash out again, and the man she'd struck lunged forwards and punched her square in the face. Her vision went blurry, and her head spun. Another punch struck her in the stomach, then another. She wanted to double over in pain, but the deathgrip on her arms held her up. Someone said something, but she couldn't comprehend the words. She recognized the voice as the woman's, though. Then, another voice. She felt herself thrown to the floor. Once there, she felt hands pulling at her jacket, her pants, everything she was wearing. After a moment, she felt cold tile on her skin. The woman spoke again, and she heard footsteps, then a door opening, then slamming shut again. Clearly, she hadn't had the stomach to accept what was about to happen, but also wasn't brave enough to try and stop it. This left Sombra alone, naked, with three men standing over her. She shuddered. A hand took hold of her jaw and held her head still, long enough for her to regain enough of her senses to understand what was being said. 

"Ready, Sombra? All three of us, in a row. Then maybe we invite some others in the gang in. I know one woman who's had her eye on you for a while, but I'm taking my shot first. Then, when it's all done, we're leaving you tied up in an alley, and calling the cops. If we had a doctor with us, we'd rip your implants out too. But don't worry, we'll leave you intact for whatever moron ends up with you." Then another fist to her temple, and she sprawled again, dazed. She was flipped over, laying face down on the tile. It created a strange dichotomy, the cold, hard tile and the hot air. Then, it started. She felt hands on her lower back, then through the haze of pain, heard the sound of someone's clothes being removed. She tried in vain to crawl away, before a foot came down hard on her arm. When it did, a crack sounded, and she screamed in pain. Then the hands on her back moved lower, and something pressed against her, then pushed. She cried out again as she was violated, the pain bringing her mind into focus, making the already stressful and painful experience all the worse. A hand covered her mouth, preventing her from crying out again. 

" _Quiet!_ We don't want the rest of the gang hearing what's going on, not yet. Someone who has some sympathy for you might hear before they come around to how we see it." The leader's voice broke through the pain. With all eyes focused on her, Sombra was the only one who noticed a shadow move past the window, high on the wall. There was a knock on the door, which caused everyone to stand and look. Then, it broke open and a figure like something out of a horror movie burst through, the repeated sound of shotgun blasts hurting Sombra's already damaged and sensitive hearing, she curled into a ball and covered her ears with her hands, trying to hold back tears.

Within three seconds, all three gang members lay dead on the floor, and the figure stood over Sombra, looking down at her. She expected to be killed herself, but death didn't come. She opened her eyes, and looked up at the figure who'd just slaughtered her former friends. He wore a long, hooded black coat, and a full face mask. He dropped his guns, kneeling, and holding out a hand to her. He helped her up to a kneeling position, then picked her jacket off the floor, and draped it around her. Then, he spoke.

"We need to go. Come on, Sombra."

Sombra struggled to her feet. "H-how do you know my name?"

The figure pulled her good arm around his shoulder, helping her walk. "I was sent here by a group who's interested in your... skills. Happened to get here at the right time, I see."

Sombra kneeled to pick up the rest of her clothes, then winced as her arm protested. "Agh!"

Her rescuer looked at her, then picked up the clothes himself, helping her pull them on. then, he looked at her arm, shaking his head. "Damn. Come on, follow me." He walked her out of the Los Muertos hideout, and she looked around at the terrified faces of the gang members as she was walked out. After they left, he lead her to a black helicopter a short distance away. Once they were inside, he sat her down and set her arm. "I'm Reaper. It seems in the future, we'll be working together."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no plans to continue this but then this idea popped into my head.

Sombra leaned on Reaper, her head resting on his shoulder. Her arm still protested at every movement, but after he'd set it it wasn't so bad. She looked around the helicopter, examining its contents. Reaper sat next to her, still looking down. Across from them, two soldiers in full gear sat silently. Then, she felt something around her waist. She looked down, and saw a tape measure wrapped around her. Sombra glared up, incredulous. "Excuse me?"

Reaper laughed. "Measurements. Do you really want to work for a worldwide organization looking like you fell out of the dumpster at a used clothes store?"

She glared. "I happen to _like_ my clothes." She shifted away, then yelped as her broken arm hit the side of the helicopter's cabin. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, the two soldiers sharing a look. She turned her glare on them, before huddling into herself.

"It's not like we're going to take yours away, we'll just be getting you a uniform as well. You'll be allowed to wear whatever you want as long as you're not on a mission."

"So is that your uniform, or did you choose to dress like you just robbed a hot topic?"

Reaper snorted and flipped her off, and she laughed. It was good to be sarcastic, it helped her forget the events of the day. Across from them, the two soldiers laughed too. Reaper glared at them, and they fell silent. After a moment, Reaper looked at Sombra, and pulled something out of his coat. "Here, I saw this in what I was told was your room while I was looking for you. Figured I'd take it since we probably wouldn't remember to stop for it on the way out." His outstretched hand held a Teddy Bear. Sombra stared at it, then smiled, pulling it close to her chest with her good arm. The soldiers snickered again, and this time both Reaper and Sombra glared at them. Sombra leaned on Reaper again, holding the bear close, and closed her eyes. Reaper shook his head, sighing. "Really?"

Sombra nodded, then with a motion of her (luckily undamaged) augmented hand, her implants lights went out. Soon, Reaper felt her relax, and her full weight was now supported by his side. He looked across the cabin at the two soldiers. "Mention this to anyone, and you're both on kitchen detail for the next year." By the tone of his voice, they knew that was not a hollow threat.


End file.
